Circular knitting machines are known that knit multiple circular knit rows into a tube-like shape. A variety of apparel items can be knit using circular knitting machines. One product made on these types of circular knitting machines is a sock. A typical circular knitting machine includes a number of needles positioned vertically around the circumference of a needle cylinder. The needles move up and down during the knitting operation, guided within vertical slots positioned around the circumference of the needle cylinder. Each needle has a hook positioned at the top, and a hinged latch that moves between an open and a closed position to selectively contain and release knitting thread. Circular knitting machines may also have a number of sinkers corresponding to the number of needles. The sinkers are contained in a sinker ring at the top of the needle cylinder. The sinkers cooperate with the needles to form stitches during the knitting operating. Yarn is fed into the machine and onto passing needles as the needle cylinder rotates.
A need exists to produce garments, such as socks or sleeves, having an open pattern, on circular knitting machines. The open pattern may include a number of spaced openings in the garment to satisfy ventilation, thermoregulation, comfort or aesthetic needs. Such openings could also be used for coupling layers to one another, with the openings allowing adhesives to penetrate and couple different elements or layers together. Previous efforts to provide an open pattern in a circular knitting machine involve the use of a transfer stitch, using modified needles and/or sinkers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,069,751 and/or WO 2010/035164A1. In addition to the requirement of modified equipment, the circular knitting machines that are able to perform this type of transfer stitch are not able to also knit a terry stitch, without the modified needles and/or sinkers.